Pretending
by ArisuxCocaine
Summary: Sora est le petit roi de son lycée, Roxas et Hayner ses meilleurs amis. L'histoire de leur vie.
1. Chapter 1

Sora soupira légèrement et tourna la tête vers la droite. Les membres de son cercle discutaient entre eux, comparant leurs coiffures respectives, leurs tous nouveaux muscles abdominaux ou leurs nouveaux collants de chez Gucci achetés dans le centre-ville lors de la visite hebdomadaire aux parents. Autant de sujets qui ne l'intéressaient guère. Il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de MildSeven et s'en alluma une à l'aide de son zippo argenté. La volute de fumée qui s'échappa de sa bouche sembla tournoyer sur elle-même un moment avant de s'évanouir dans la brise environnante. Renversant sa tête contre le dossier, Sora orienta ses pensées vers ses deux meilleurs amis, Roxas et Hayner, absents ce matin-là, malheureusement. Habituellement, c'étaient eux qui le sortaient des situations de ce type. Hayner proposait une activité spirituelle, telle que « se lancer des cacahuètes en visant la bouche » ou « concours de celui qui mange le plus de donuts en un temps record », les deux autres acquiesçaient joyeusement, et la petite bande allait se cacher dans un café isolé histoire de se livrer à leurs jeux de gamins turbulents. Ils avaient toujours été ensembles, de la maternelle au lycée. Quand Sora avait été forcé d'aller dans un lycée privé, ils l'avaient suivi sans broncher, même Hayner qui avait en horreur ceux qu'il appelait « les coincés du cul », et qui peuplaient ce genre de bahut, n'avait pas émis la moindre objection. C'était ainsi, malgré leurs caractères souvent contraires, ils étaient inséparables. Et en cet instant, ses deux compères manquaient cruellement à Sora.

Au début de l'année de seconde, Sora avait tout de suite été placé sur un piédestal par les autres élèves, en vue de ses talents pour les études, de son corps athlétique et de ses yeux bleus comme le cristal. Désormais, en début d'année de première, c'était une véritable cour qui l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. S'ils savaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ce qu'il pensait réellement, ce qui cogitait sous cette masse de cheveux en bataille, peut-être auraient-ils tous fui. Ça aurait fait des vacances au pauvre Sora.  Roxas, plus réservé en apparence, était laissé au deuxième rang par les abrutis qui poursuivaient Sora. Peut-être tous ne voyaient-ils en lui que le meilleur ami de l'incroyable Sora. Ce rejet lui permettait de se cacher derrière un masque timide de gentil gamin, tandis qu'il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, révolté contre tous ces moutons qui bavaient d'admiration devant Sora.  Quant à Hayner, son côté bourru et mauvais garçon ne lui amenaient pas que des amis, loin de là. Il avait même droit à son lot quotidien de brimades, dispensées par Seifer et sa joyeuse bande de crétins. Ceux-ci l'enfermaient quotidiennement dans les toilettes, le poussaient souvent dans les escaliers et le faisaient régulièrement tomber dans les couloirs. Hayner supportait tout cela avec un sang-froid digne du plus grand des Samouraïs, et Sora l'admirait en secret pour cela.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes fit sortir Sora de ses rêveries. Une des gamines de sa cour pointait du doigt un groupe de garçons qui semblait sortir de nulle part et partout à la fois, des cigarettes collées entre leurs lèvres étirées par des sourires suffisants. Les élèves de Terminale L. Un groupe connu, redouté et apprécié de tous, sauf Sora, qui s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux. Il y avait Demyx, le guitariste de la bande, Marluxia, gay ouvertement et plein de cynisme railleur, Axel, le gai luron, Zexion, le plus mystérieux, et enfin Riku. Riku était grand, bien fait, plutôt musclé même, de longs cheveux argentés cachant à moitié ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert. Il arborait le même sourire crâneur que ses amis, mais le sien était plus sombre, légèrement tordu, comme s'il connaissait sur vous des choses que vous-même ignoriez. De plus, lorsqu'il vous fixait de ses yeux profonds, comme deux lacs au milieu d'une forêt argentée, il semblait lire dans votre âme. C'était parfois déstabilisant, surtout pour Sora, qui ne voulait pas que Riku déchiffre les méandres torturés de son cerveau.

Sora se leva, voyant en cette bande intouchable ses sauveurs, et les rejoignit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Axel sourit à son tour en le voyant arriver.   –Eh, voilà le roi du lycée ! Comment va le jeune Sora ? -Le jeune Sora a une bande de morues qui lui colle au train, et ses deux meilleurs amis sont portés disparus, mais sinon il va bien. (Sora ricana en secouant doucement la tête) Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

-Mais je t'en prie, vas-y, mon cher. Prends donc un verre, tant que tu y es.

Demyx lui tendit une bouteille de bière brune, mais Sora refusa poliment. Il ne buvait pas avant d'aller en cours, et de plus, détestait la bière brune.

-Non merci, Demyx, je m'en tiendrai à mon Coca Light. Mais eh, vous ne devriez pas vous promener avec de l'alcool si près de Xemnas !

-S'il sait qu'on traîne avec toi, il ne nous dira rien.

 Cette voix grave et posée, c'était celle de Riku. Il regardait Sora, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lui seul connaissait la réelle information sous-jacente qui se trouvait dans cette phrase. Car lui seul dans la bande savait que Xemnas avait adopté Sora lorsqu'il avait quatre ans, après la mort de ses parents biologiques dans un accident de voiture. C'était un secret dans le lycée, personne n'était au courant, sauf Roxas, Hayner, et Riku qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et avait surpris une conversation entre Sora et Xemnas. Il n'avait toujours pas voulu dire à Sora, d'ailleurs, ce qu'il faisait près de sa chambre à ce moment-là.

Sora soupira et écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette contre la souche de l'arbre qui se trouvait en face de lui. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et il éprouvait le besoin aussi soudain qu'impulsif de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Ce qu'il fit, après seulement quelques instants de réflexion. Il posa sa tête sur l'un des genoux de Marluxia, qui joua distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, tout en poursuivant sa conversation avec Zexion. Sora tendit l'oreille.

-Mais enfin, Zexion, je ne dis pas que c'est un problème majeur, mais être puceau en Première maintenant c'est rare, alors en Terminale…

-Je sais bien, mais si c'est mon choix, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais un problème de société ?

Marluxia ferma les yeux, ses doigts se crispèrent un instant dans les cheveux de Sora, puis il reprit, d'une voix légèrement tremblante témoignant de son énervement.

-Je n'en ferais pas un problème de société si tu ne paraissais pas si… À la fois dérangé et fier d'être puceau en Terminale ! Je m'en fous de ton cul, Zexion, mais si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de commentaire dessus ne viens pas m'en parler !

-Soit, d'accord, la prochaine fois, je garderai mes réflexions philosophiques pour moi, ça te va ?

-À merveille.

Marluxia sourit et tourna son adorable visage de poupée vers Sora.

-Alors, Sora, qu'est ce que tu me racontes de beau ?

-Moi, je suis puceau.   Riku étouffa un léger rire, tandis que Zexion fusillait Sora du regard. Celui-ci cligna de ses beaux yeux bleus pleins de candeur, l'air de dire « Oups, j'ai dit une ânerie. ».

-Hm… Eh bien… On peut y remédier rapidement si tu veux ? Proposa Marluxia, un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres, ses doigts se faisant plus pressants dans les cheveux de Sora, effleurant ses joues.

Sora soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, mais secoua négativement la tête. Sa virginité était quelque chose de précieux pour lui, qu'il comptait réserver à quelqu'un qu'il aimerait. Quelqu'un de doux, de tendre, avec de grandes mains, et une voix chaude qui murmurerait son nom à voix basse. Oh, et avec de longs cheveux et des yeux profonds qui le feraient chavirer. Des yeux dans lesquels on croirait se noyer.

Sora déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il visualisait totalement Riku dans sa tête, en se faisant cette description de son homme idéal. Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments à l'égard de l'argenté, mais maintenant la question était même stupide à poser. Il était évident qu'il était très attiré par son ami. De là à se croire amoureux, il y avait une marge. Le temps seul pourrait résoudre cette énigme.


	2. Chapter 2

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours. À Ste Traverse, le pensionnat religieux de Traverse Town, dans lequel étaient Sora et les autres, l'après midi était consacré au Sport et aux options comme la musique ou les arts appliqués. Autrement dit : c'était une récréation de trois heures.

Sora se leva, épousseta son pantalon d'uniforme et le dos de sa chemise blanche à manches courtes (ils portaient encore l'uniforme d'été), et se dirigea vers sa salle de cours. Il avait pris l'option Littérature, tout comme Roxas et Hayner, et appréciait ce cours, malgré leur professeur soporifique.

Comme à son habitude, il s'assit au troisième rang, contre le mur, afin de bien voir à la fois le tableau et le reste de la classe tout en étant légèrement caché par ses deux voisins de devant. Les deux places à côté de lui étaient réservées à Roxas et Hayner, et il espérait que ceux-ci ne tarderaient pas.  Il n'eut pas à espérer longtemps, car ses deux amis franchirent la porte juste après le reste de la classe, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui fit chaud au cœur, il était heureux de les voir, ils lui avaient manqué durant cette longue matinée de cours barbants. Il avait même pensé qu'ils seraient absents toute la journée, voire toute la semaine. C'aurait été l'enfer, pour lui.

-Salut les gars. Je suis content de vous voir.

-On s'en doute. Une seule petite matinée et tu te retrouves embrigadé dans le clan des Terminales. Non mais franchement…

-Eh, Hayner, c'est pas parce que Seifer est un crétin que tous les Terminales sont des crétins.

Hayner soupira à la mention de son pire ennemi et ouvrit son livre de littérature. Le professeur arriva sur ces entrefaites, un café fumant à la main.

-Bonjour, aujourd'hui et pour les semaines à venir nous allons étudier l'Acte I de Loveless.

La classe entière poussa un soupir désespéré. À chaque fois c'était la même chose, Génésis et sa pièce préférée…

-Quelqu'un peut-il me réciter la première phrase de l'Acte I ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, chacun s'appliquant à bien se cacher derrière son livre pour ne pas subir les foudres du professeur. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-Je vois. Roxas, voulez-vous vous lever et réciter la première phrase, je vous prie.

Roxas se mit debout, rougit, s'éclaircit la gorge, et, gardant les yeux baissés sur son bureau, murmura :

-_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the godess…_

Sora sourit, jetant un coup d'œil à Hayner par-dessus son livre. Son ami faisait comme s'il s'enfonçait un doigt dans la gorge pour se faire vomir.

Génésis sourit à Roxas, puis fronça les sourcils de plus belle, en voyant Hayner. Se saisissant de sa chaussure droite, il la lui lança à la figure. Hayner évita habilement l'attaque, et ce fut Pence, assis derrière eux, qui en fit les frais. La classe partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et le professeur réclama le silence en tapant sur la table avec son livre.

-Ça suffit, la récréation est terminée ! Asseyez-vous, Roxas. C'était très bien récité, je vous mets un quinze à l'oral.

Roxas s'assit, rouge de honte et de soulagement à la fois, et échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Sora et Hayner qui avaient détourné l'attention de la classe par leurs singeries.

Le cours se termina, c'était l'heure de la récréation, et ensuite ils avaient une heure à passer avec leur club de peinture. Ils partageaient cette heure avec la classe de Terminale L.

Sora, Roxas et Hayner sortirent devant le lycée, histoire que Sora fume sa clope. Seifer et sa bande passèrent en jetant des regards mauvais en direction de Hayner, qui leur fit son plus beau doigt d'honneur. Le plus costaud de la bande, le plus stupide aussi, Lexaeus fit gonfler ses muscles d'un air menaçant. Hayner lui fit signe de venir, un sourire insolent au bout des lèvres, mais Sora lui donna un coup de coude signifiant de ne pas aller trop loin : Lexaeus était dangereux, contrairement à Seifer le maigrichon.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Hayner dit qu'il avait une envie pressante et qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard, étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas Art. Sora et Roxas se regardèrent un moment, hésitant, mais se dirent finalement que Hayner n'avait besoin de personne pour la lui tenir.

Hayner entra dans les toilettes. Comme il s'en doutait, Seifer s'y trouvait déjà, accompagné de Lexaeus. C'était l'heure de sa douche hebdomadaire dans la cuvette des toilettes, visiblement.

Seifer l'empoigna par les cheveux et lui mit directement la tête dans le trou, sans discussion préalable, et sans prévenir. Hayner s'efforça de rester le plus calme possible, tandis que le plus grand tirait la chasse de sa main libre, afin que le plus jeune étouffe.

Et cela marcha.  Hayner eut d'abord l'impression de manquer d'air, puis des papillons argentés voletèrent devant ses yeux, et enfin tout devint noir.

Seifer le sortit de la cuvette en ne sentant plus aucune résistance, et paniqua en voyant que Hayner ne bougeait plus.

-Hayner, arrête, c'est pas drôle ta petite blague.

Il le secoua légèrement, puis plus franchement : rien n'y faisait, le plus jeune ne se réveillait pas.

Seifer commença à paniquer.

-Putain Lexaeus, on fait comment si on l'a tué ? Xemnas va nous étriper et accrocher nos têtes sur sa cheminée !

-Euh, Xemnas n'a pas de cheminée dans son bureau…

-Casse-toi, crétin ! Dégage ! Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité !

Lexaeus s'exécuta, avec l'air penaud du gamin qui vient de se faire gronder parce qu'il a cassé un vase précieux. Une fois seul avec Hayner, Seifer se remémora rapidement les bribes de secourisme qu'il avait apprises en école de surf. Allonger la personne sur le dos, lui pincer le nez et…

Le plus âgé sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir en pensant que ses lèvres devraient toucher celles du plus jeune.  Il se reprit immédiatement, allongea Hayner sur le dos et lui pinça le nez, avant de fermer les yeux, et de se pencher légèrement…  De son côté, Hayner s'était déjà réveillé depuis un moment, mais il attendait de voir comment évolueraient les choses : est-ce que Seifer oserait vraiment lui faire du bouche-à-bouche ?

À sa grande surprise, les lèvres de Seifer n'étaient pas comme il les avait imaginées – rêches et froides, comme de la peau de lézard -, non, elles étaient douces, chaudes et pulpeuses, comme un beau fruit juteux.

Hayner leva la main et glissa les doigts derrière le cou de Seifer, à la grande surprise de celui-ci qui fit un bond en arrière.

-Ah ! Mais, tu étais réveillé ?

-Depuis un bail déjà, sourit Hayner, les sourcils légèrement relevés, l'air amusé par la situation.

Seifer devint aussi rouge qu'un homard qui aurait pris un coup de soleil, et heurta la porte de la cabine en essayant de reculer.

-Tu… Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de faire !

-… D'accord. Mais tu devras acheter mon silence.

Hayner se leva sur les coudes tandis que Seifer reprenait une couleur un peu plus naturelle, et surtout un peu plus humaine.

-Je parie que tu vas me demander de ne plus jamais t'emmerder, je me trompe ?

-Oui.

L'air surpris de son aîné ravit Hayner au plus haut point, et il le fit mijoter encore quelques instants avant de balancer sa bombe atomique.

-…Embrasse-moi encore une fois.

Le regard de Hayner se fit plus doux, presque hésitant, comme s'il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Seifer. Celui-ci sentit un cri de victoire traverser sa tête sans bien savoir à qui ce cri appartenait, et soupira vaguement, vaincu.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Dans la vie, on a toujours le choix. (Hayner dévisageait Seifer) Si tu m'embrasses, tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière. Je ne t'aurais pas proposé ça sans arrière-pensée, tu t'en doutes bien.

Reconnaître ses sentiments pour Seifer devant celui-ci était un exploit pour le timide Hayner. En effet, son apparente grande gueule cachait une grande solitude, une grande peur de ses propres sentiments, et surtout du rejet.

Seifer, quant à lui, se sentait légèrement perdu, mais décida que finalement il devait en être ainsi. Il s'agenouilla devant Hayner, un sourire insolent qui rappelait celui du plus jeune au bout des lèvres.

-'Faut croire que je prends le risque… Chuchota-t-il.

Et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il se pencha vers Hayner et l'embrassa.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps-là, Sora et Roxas étaient entrés dans la salle de classe et s'étaient assis dans un coin, reprenant les croquis commencés la fois précédente. Chacun des deux devait dessiner puis encrer et peindre quelqu'un dont il trouvait le visage à la fois plein de caractère et surprenant. Bien évidemment, Sora dessinait Riku, qui avait – selon lui- le plus beau et le plus intéressant visage de l'univers. Roxas, quant à lui, avait hésité un long moment et finalement décidé de dessiner Marluxia. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se faisait un plaisir de prendre des poses stupides pour compliquer la tâche du blondinet.

De son côté, Riku était trop flatté que Sora veuille le dessiner pour faire l'imbécile. Il restait assis, calmement, sur une chaise, discutant avec Axel ou Zexion. Sora avait décidé de le représenter entrain de sourire, les traits détendus, les yeux doux. C'était l'expression qu'il préférait voir sur le visage de l'argenté.

Son croquis était presque terminé, et très réussi. Roxas siffla, l'air admiratif, en voyant le travail de son ami.

-C'est sublime, Sora. Il va adorer.

-Il me reste à l'encrer et à le peindre, et ça sera parfait.

Il s'attela à l'encrage pendant une demi-heure, c'était l'étape la plus rapide du processus, du moment qu'on ne dépassait pas. De plus, Sora s'entraînait à la calligraphie depuis son plus jeune âge – « comme les geishas ! » avait plaisanté Hayner -, et s'y connaissait donc très bien en encrage.

La peinture prit plus de temps, car il passa un bon quart d'heure à chercher la couleur parfaite pour les cheveux de Riku. Il ajouta même un soupçon de peinture argentée brillante au gris blanc qu'il avait obtenu, afin de reproduire la texture de la chevelure de son ami.

Ensuite, il mélangea encore de nombreuses couleurs pour essayer de s'approcher le plus possible de la sublime couleur de ses yeux. Le résultat était saisissant : on aurait dit une photo.

Pour finir, il peignit les vêtements sobres de Riku, un petit bout de langue pointant entre ses lèvres, montrant sa concentration extrême. N'osant pas s'approcher pour regarder, Riku se contentait de l'observer de loin, le trouvant totalement adorable dans cette position. Avec ses taches de peinture sur son tablier, ses pinceaux un peu partout dans les mains, et son air ultra-concentré, on aurait dit un vrai artiste peignant un tableau très important. Léonard de Vinci peignait probablement la Joconde avec cette tête. Quoique… De Vinci n'aurait pas été si mignon !

Lorsque ce fut enfin terminé, Sora calligraphia proprement son prénom en bas de la page à l'aide d'une plume, et montra le résultat à Roxas. Celui-ci hallucinait totalement : le tableau de son ami était magnifique !

-C'est fantastique ! Tu as beaucoup de talent, Sora !

Ses exclamations amenèrent les Terminales à s'approcher les uns après les autres, et tous furent subjugués par le tableau. Sora était presque gêné de tant de compliments.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva : Riku lui-même s'avança pour regarder le résultat. Toute la classe retint son souffle, attendant le commentaire du modèle du tableau. Celui-ci rougit légèrement, puis se tourna vers Sora, fit son sourire le plus doux, et chuchota :

-Dire que c'est magnifique serait le plus énorme des euphémismes de ma vie. D'ailleurs, dire que ce serait un énorme euphémisme serait aussi un énorme euphémisme.

Sur ces mots, il posa son tablier, prit son sac et sortit. Sora était totalement ébranlé par le compliment à rallonge de Riku, bien plus que par ceux de tous ses amis réunis.

La cloche sonna la fin des cours, et le début du répit avant les deux heures d'étude obligatoire. Sora et Roxas prirent leurs sacs, le châtain mit son tableau à sécher à côté de la fenêtre, et ils sortirent calmement.

Avant de rejoindre leurs amis dehors, histoire de fumer une cigarette, ils passèrent à leurs casiers pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas de mots de professeurs.

 Sora composa le code de son cadenas, et ouvrit la porte grinçante de son casier bleu foncé. Il y avait deux mots posés sur la première étagère, l'un provenait de Xemnas, et l'autre n'avait pas d'expéditeur. Sora fronça les sourcils et ouvrit d'abord le deuxième.  Il venait visiblement d'une imprimante lambda comme on pouvait en trouver un peu partout dans le lycée. Impossible donc de remonter à l'expéditeur grâce à l'écriture. Sora déplia entièrement la feuille de papier, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il en lut le contenu :

_« Aujourd'hui j'ai enfin eu la preuve que je t'aimais, mon cœur ne m'a pas menti. _ _Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est pour soulager un peu le poids qui me pèse dans la poitrine. _ _Tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis, c'est pour ton bien et le mien. _

_Mais chaque jour de chaque semaine, tu recevras un mot comme celui-ci dans ton casier, je t'en fais la promesse. _

_Rien que toi et moi, pour toujours, c'est mon rêve, que tu sois mien, _

_Il n'y a rien de plus beau que ce que j'imagine, crois-moi._

_Kelle que soit ta réaction, de toute façon je te regarderai de loin. _

_Une fois que tu auras lu cette lettre, cache-la. »_

Sora fronça les sourcils, remarquant la faute à l'avant-dernière ligne, mais n'en tenant pas compte, surtout surpris par le contenu du mot. Ainsi, quelqu'un l'aimait en secret ? Et ce quelqu'un était certain de l'aimer depuis seulement aujourd'hui ? Sora ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir très touché ou vexé, parce que cette personne avait mis tout ce temps à se manifester.

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche et décida d'attendre de voir comment les choses évoluaient avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

Les jours passèrent, chaque jour nouveau apportant, comme promis, son petit mot dans le casier. Au fur et à mesure que la semaine passait, Sora se sentait de plus en plus touché par les écrits du mystérieux expéditeur. Son esprit était perpétuellement tiraillé entre deux sujets de pensée principaux :

a) Riku

b) L'expéditeur inconnu.

Ce qui l'amenait à se demander sérieusement pour lequel des deux il avait le plus de sentiments.

Comme à son habitude, il fourra la lettre dans la poche intérieure de sa veste d'uniforme, et se dirigea vers son cours suivant : Littérature. Encore une heure à s'ennuyer à mourir, à écouter les débilités ânonnées par Génésis. Il soupira.

De son côté, Hayner séchait joyeusement le cours. Il était en ce moment même entrain de courir autour du bâtiment, cherchant une cachette pour éviter que Seifer ne le trouve. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas la peur qui le guidait, mais le jeu. Il jouait à cache-cache avec Seifer, en quelque sorte.

Il s'engouffra dans le local servant à ranger le matériel sportif et ferma la porte derrière lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seifer passa en courant devant la porte close, sans remarquer Hayner caché derrière. Celui-ci pouffa de rire et s'assit afin de reprendre son souffle. Tandis qu'il calmait ses halètements de chien, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit derrière son dos, et une silhouette sombre se glissa dans la pièce. Soudain, quelque chose lui sauta dessus par derrière et le fit tomber sur le plancher dur du débarras.

-Je t'ai eu !

-Merde, t'es vraiment trop fort à ce jeu, soupira Hayner en tentant de se relever.

Mais Seifer le maintenait collé au sol, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant le cou. Hayner réussit tout de même à se retourner sur le dos pour être face à Seifer, et sourit.

-Personne ne nous a suivis ?

L'autre secoua la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Hayner releva doucement la tête et captura les lèvres de Seifer. Celui-ci avait prévu son coup, et entrouvert la bouche d'avance, de façon à ce que la langue de Hayner puisse immédiatement rencontrer la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, à s'embrasser dans le débarras, puis Hayner finit par avoir mal au dos et ils retournèrent dans la cour en se chamaillant gentiment. 

Le soir venu, tandis qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, Sora décida d'enfreindre les règles, pour une fois, et de descendre peindre un peu. Normalement, il était interdit de descendre dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, mais il savait que si un surveillant le surprenait, il le renverrait simplement à sa chambre sans en informer personne. Si par contre c'était Génésis qui le surprenait, il était fichu. Il se reprit. Génésis n'avait aucune raison de traîner dans le bâtiment des arts à 21h, et devait probablement être entrain de réciter joyeusement Loveless dans ses rêves, ronflant tout aussi joyeusement.  Sora enfila un pantalon de jogging, un tee-shirt bleu clair et une paire de chaussures, et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il était tellement concentré qu'il ne vit pas la silhouette d'un autre élève insomniaque traîner autour des casiers, une enveloppe blanche à la main.

Il tourna la poignée de la salle de dessin, par chance la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, et l'ouvrit tout doucement, pour éviter qu'elle ne grince.

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, et immédiatement le froid le surprit. Quelqu'un avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à capter un quelconque bruit de pas, mais il n'entendit que les doux ronflements des professeurs et élèves endormis, et le clapotis de la pluie.  … De la pluie ?!

Il courut vers la fenêtre et la ferma rapidement, ayant seulement le temps d'apercevoir qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Puis, lentement, il baissa les yeux vers son tableau.  Il l'avait laissé devant la fenêtre.  La fenêtre était ouverte.  Et désormais l'eau de pluie coulait le long de la toile, entraînant avec elle la peinture.

Sora tomba à genoux, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Son si beau dessin, dont il était si fier, était entrain de partir en charpie, sous les coups d'un adversaire aussi traître que rusé : la pluie.

Et tout comme le ciel, ses yeux se déchiraient en milliers de gouttes d'eau qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues, jusqu'à tomber sur ses poings serrés sur ses cuisses. Sa seule fierté était désormais réduite à l'état de papier détrempé.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui mais n'en tint pas rigueur, supposant que c'était un professeur venu le récupérer, histoire de compléter cette nuit pourrie. Soudain, une main chaude se posa sur son épaule, et il osa lever ses yeux brillants vers la personne qui venait d'entrer.  C'était Riku.

-Oh, Riku, regarde ce désastre… C'était pourtant si joli…

Riku ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'agenouiller et de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Sora se figea un instant, surpris, puis posa la tête sur l'épaule de l'argenté et se laissa aller à une belle crise de larmes, se fichant totalement que Riku le voie avec les yeux rouges, ou même qu'il se moque de lui. Il respirait à fond son parfum doux, et se calmait lentement.

-Désolé de t'avoir infligé ça, dit Sora en reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va mieux ?  -Je crois. Je suis seulement très déçu, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de te dessiner du mieux que je pouvais, et j'étais presque fier du résultat, bien que mon dessin ne soit vraiment pas aussi beau que le modèle.

Riku sourit et caressa la joue de Sora, essuyant ses larmes. Il détestait voir le châtain dans cet état, cela lui fendait le cœur. Mû d'une soudaine inspiration, il se pencha vers son ami, et effleura sa joue du bout des lèvres.   Sora crut que son cœur allait exploser en mille morceaux et rebondir sur les murs de la pièce, dessinant le nom de Riku sur le papier peint à fleurs. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'argenté, qui étaient curieux, hésitants, mais aussi plein de quelque chose que Sora n'arrivait pas à identifier. De l'amour ? Du désir ? De la pitié peut-être ? Il n'en savait rien.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, là, tout de suite, sans attendre.

Et comme il était d'un naturel impulsif, il glissa les doigts dans les cheveux de Riku, le transperça de son regard bleu vif pendant une interminable fraction de seconde, et enfin, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

À son tour, l'argenté se sentit exploser, de joie, de soulagement, et d'amour pour Sora. Contrôlant ses ardeurs, pour ne pas accélérer les choses, il entoura la taille de son ami de ses bras musclés, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts. Il avait tant attendu cet instant que ce fut dur de ne pas sauter sur Sora sans réfléchir et sans hésiter. Mais il savait que le brun aurait été très surpris, et peut-être bloqué par cette initiative. Il aurait pu l'attendre des années s'il avait fallu.  Néanmoins il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Car le brun aussi avait envie que cet instant arrive, et ce depuis au moins autant de temps que Riku.

Ils s'allongèrent lentement à même le sol, négligeant le côté détrempé de la moquette vert pomme, et s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir, jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ils avaient décidé de garder le fameux instant où ils ne feraient qu'un pour un autre jour, pour d'autres circonstances. Les larmes que Sora avait versées brûlaient encore ses joues, et il n'avait pas envie que cette nuit atroce soit à la fois la pire et la meilleure de sa vie. Il préférait attendre, quitte à être frustré, à frustrer Riku. Il préférait que le moment soit parfait. Ce moment précis, qu'il avait gardé pour Riku.   Aux environs de cinq heure du matin, ils remontèrent dans les dortoirs en se tenant par la main, et se quittèrent en s'embrassant tendrement. Sora se glissa dans son lit, les joues rougies par les larmes et les lèvres rougies par les baisers, un sourire planant sur son visage serein, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, en club de dessin, il réussit à rattraper les couleurs qui avaient glissé sur la toile, et le résultat fut même encore plus joli. Riku applaudit sa dextérité avant de lui donner un rapide baiser et de retourner à sa place, un sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, Roxas ne savait pas du tout comment terminer son dessin à temps. Il ramait joyeusement. Marluxia avait un visage si particulier à dessiner, que quelle que soit la technique utilisée, elle ne convenait pas.

C'est alors que le blond eut une idée. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à dessiner Marluxia, pourquoi ne pas dessiner quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il chercha des yeux un visage particulier, un look attirant l'œil, ou même un quelconque détail qui pourrait l'inspirer. Il croisa alors un regard vert émeraude qui retint son attention. « Dé zoomant » mentalement, il regarda dans sa globalité le visage de l'inconnu : un menton un peu pointu, de grands yeux verts desquels descendaient deux traits d'un violet sombre – visiblement une jolie tache de vin -, un sourire suffisant, et des cheveux d'un roux plutôt rouge qui explosaient en tous sens.

C'était Axel. Et Roxas ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Depuis le début de l'année, Axel était toujours apparu aux yeux de Roxas comme un fauteur de troubles, un agitateur inutile avec un petit pois dans le crâne, sûr de lui et sûr de son côté séduisant qui, il était vrai, faisait tomber plus d'une petite dinde de la bande de Sora. Ils ne se tapaient pas dessus quand ils se voyaient, se contentant de s'ignorer froidement, sachant pertinemment que s'ils se battaient, les voir se déchirer blesserait Sora, qui était ami avec les deux, même si Roxas savait qu'en cas de conflit, Sora prendrait son parti. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il était jaloux d'Axel, de sa popularité, de sa confiance en lui, et aussi de ses cheveux explosifs. C'était donc pour cela qu'il préférait garder ses distances avec le rouquin. Cependant, en cet instant, Axel représentait plutôt le seul espoir de Roxas pour son projet de dessin. Le rouquin était plutôt facile à dessiner, très beau, et son look était suffisamment particulier pour que Roxas ne soit pas hors sujet.

Prenant sur lui, Roxas se leva, et alla interpeller Axel qui discutait avec Zexion.

-Heum, Axel, j'ai un service à te demander…  -Roxas ? Eh bien, pour que tu viennes t'adresser à moi il faut vraiment que tu sois désespéré. Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Roxas réprima sa vague envie de mettre sa main dans la figure d'Axel, et répondit, s'efforçant de garder un ton monocorde et posé.

-J'aimerais que tu pose pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à dessiner Marluxia, et je pense que tu serais bien plus facile à représenter. De plus… (Il prit une grande inspiration) De plus, tu as de très jolis yeux, et leur couleur, qui tranche avec celle de tes cheveux, sera très bien sur le papier.

Axel le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

-Pourquoi devrais-je accepter ?  -Parce qu'il en coûte à Roxas de te faire une demande pareille ? Répondit Zexion à tout hasard, un très léger sourire tordu barrant son visage blanc, sa longue mèche argentée cachant son œil droit.

-… C'est une bonne raison, en effet, reconnut Axel en croisant les bras.   Il réfléchit encore un moment puis finit par se lever, déployant sa grande silhouette à la taille fine et aux épaules larges.

-C'est d'accord, je veux bien jouer au modèle. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

-Assieds-toi là, et prends l'expression que tu veux.

Axel s'exécuta, non sans bougonner, et regarda droit dans les yeux de Roxas. Son visage s'était tout à coup fermé, il ne souriait plus, laissant voir l'infinie solitude qui flottait dans son regard vert. Roxas en eut même un coup au cœur. Comment un garçon aussi populaire et aussi beau pouvait-il se sentir seul ? Manquait-il d'amour ?

Cessant toute réflexion, Roxas se plongea dans son travail, et pendant plus d'une heure Axel ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il était le modèle parfait : son expression était superbe, ses yeux profonds et tristes, et son maintien irréprochable. Bientôt, Roxas eut fini le crayonné, qu'il avait fait au fusain. Il hésitait même à encrer et à peindre son dessin, tant l'expression d'Axel était saisissante, sur le croquis. Mais les règles étaient les mêmes pour tout le monde, il fallait rendre un travail encré et peint.

Son projet terminé, Roxas s'éloigna de la toile, histoire de jeter un regard d'ensemble.

C'était plutôt réussi. Sora le complimenta aussitôt, suivi par Riku, Marluxia et Demyx. Bientôt, Axel se glissa dans son dos et observa le résultat à son tour. Le sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres laissait deviner ce qu'il pensait sans qu'il eût besoin de parler.


	5. Chapter 5

La cloche sonna la fin des heures de club, et le début de la récréation qui venait juste avant le couvre-feu. Les garçons sortirent du lycée pour aller se griller une cigarette derrière le gymnase. Sora s'assit sur les marches, contemplant Riku de loin, n'arrivant pas vraiment à suivre la conversation qu'il avait avec Marluxia.

-… Et donc on va partir en classe de mer. Génial, non ?  -Quoi ? Tu disais ?

-T'as vraiment la tête ailleurs aujourd'hui. Je disais que la prof de dessin a décidé qu'on faisait trop de portraits et pas assez de peintures d'extérieur, et qu'elle a décidé de nous emmener en classe de mer pendant une semaine, histoire de nous faire dessiner des paysages maritimes. C'est pas fantastique ?

-Si, totalement ! Et on ferait ça quand ?

-Fin Avril, juste avant les vacances de Pâques. Comme ça on pourrait aussi passer une semaine à juste ne rien faire et se dorer la pilule sur le sable fin.

Marluxia sourit et éteignit sa cigarette sur la marche de l'escalier. Sora, lui, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient donc partir, ses meilleurs amis et lui, pour une semaine entière de peinture, au bord de la mer ? Il avait même des fourmis dans les jambes et dans les mains, tant l'impatience lui donnait envie de sauter partout.

-Partant alors ? Demanda Marluxia tout en connaissant la réponse.

Sora se contenta de sourire, pour toute réponse. Bien sûr qu'il était partant. Il était même sûr que ça serait les deux plus belles semaines de sa vie.

xOxOxOx

-Roxas, tu peux me passer ton bleu s'il te plaît ?

Roxas se tourna légèrement et tendit son tube d'acrylique à Sora. Celui-ci était tellement tâché de peinture qu'il aurait pu jouer dans « Les 101 dalmatiens » sans aucun problème. Il se saisit du tube et en mit une noix sur sa palette qui était à son image : criblée de couleurs. Puis, récupérant le pinceau qu'il avait mis entre ses dents, il plongea les poils dans la peinture et l'étala sur la toile.

Depuis une bonne heure, il s'efforçait de représenter du mieux qu'il pouvait la plage sur laquelle se couchait le soleil. Mais il n'avait pas les bonnes couleurs, c'était en partie pour cela qu'il y en avait plein partout autour de lui et sur lui.

Laissant tomber, il se leva et s'étira les jambes. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Twilight Town, lui et tout le club de peinture. Trois jours qu'ils peignaient à s'en faire mal aux mains.

Tifa, leur jeune professeur d'Art, rejoignit les élèves sur la plage.

-Eh bien, Sora, tu as fini ?

-Non, Madame. Je laisse tomber en fait. Je n'arrive pas à avoir les bonnes couleurs. Je m'y remettrai demain.

-D'accord, pas de problème. Donne-moi ton tableau, je vais le mettre à sécher avec les autres. Au fait, Riku est déjà rentré. Il m'a dit de te dire de le rejoindre. (Tifa sourit) Vas-y vite.

Sora acquiesça et fila vers la gare, après un rapide détour par le lavabo pour s'enlever le plus gros de la peinture. Assis sur le banc, à l'intérieur de la gare, se trouvaient Demyx et Marluxia. Visiblement, ils attendaient le train.

-Salut les mecs. À quelle heure passe le prochain train ?

-Dans dix minutes, tu arrives juste, sourit Marluxia en tournant son visage de poupée en direction de Sora.

Demyx, lui, était concentré sur sa guitare. Il grattait quelques accords en vrac, tentant visiblement de composer quelque chose.

-Roxas n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Marluxia en s'allumant une Vogue.

-Non, il n'a pas fini. Lui a bien avancé, à grand renfort de peintures à paillettes. Et vous, vous en êtes où ?

-Demyx et moi avons décidé de peindre la gare avec de l'aquarelle. Lui se débrouille très bien, moi je galère. Je déteste les peintures à l'eau, ronchonna Marluxia dans un nuage de fumée.

Sora réprima un éclat de rire en voyant l'air dépité de son aîné. Demyx, quant à lui, avait relevé la tête et souriait, visiblement fier de lui.

-Qu'est ce que t'as composé, Demyx ?

-Une chanson sur la ville. Sa lumière, son soleil, son horloge. J'aime tout ici. Je viendrai y habiter plus tard.   Il esquissa un sourire angélique. Ce qu'il taisait, c'était l'allusion au « ciel de la même couleur que ses longs cheveux », qu'il avait glissée subrepticement entre deux vers sur la ville. Plus il traînait avec lui, plus son amour pour Marluxia grandissait, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre, car l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir le regarder, encore moins le toucher. Surprenant de la part d'un garçon qui sautait sur tout ce qui passait, vierge ou pas, homme ou, plus rarement, femme. Demyx haussa les épaules et continua de sourire à Sora. Son naturel optimiste le poussait à ne pas s'en faire et à vivre au jour le jour.

Sur ces entrefaites, le train arriva. Les passagers descendirent, les trois garçons montèrent… Et eurent tout juste le temps de retenir la porte pour laisser entrer Roxas. Celui-ci semblait très fier de lui.

-J'ai fini le tableau ! Tifa m'a dit qu'elle l'afficherait sans doute, au lycée. C'est pas génial ?

-Ô joie… Soupira Marluxia, faisant rire Sora et Demyx.

Le train s'ébranla en direction du centre de Twilight Town. Un contrôleur passa, les quatre garçons brandirent fièrement leur Pass, qui leur donnait un accès illimité aux trains durant tout leur séjour. Le contrôleur s'en alla en ronchonnant et Marluxia fit un commentaire désobligeant sur son postérieur imposant. En bref, ils s'amusaient bien.

La seule ombre au tableau restait l'absence de Hayner, qui n'avait pas l'option Art. Il manquait terriblement à Sora et Roxas, qui lui téléphonaient chaque soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais également des nouvelles de Seifer, maintenant qu'ils savaient. Bizarrement, le couple durait. Malgré les bagarres desquelles chacun d'eux ressortait avec un œil au beurre noir ou une coupure à la lèvre…

Sora regarda par la fenêtre. Le train filait à vivre allure dans un tunnel creusé dans la roche qui se trouvait sous la ville. On ne voyait plus le ciel, ce qui était désespérant dans une ville où il était aussi beau. Le jeune homme avait hâte qu'ils arrivent, histoire de rentrer dans sa chambre et puis… D'aller voir Riku.

Ils avaient enfin décidé : la première fois de Sora aurait lieu ici, à Twilight Town. Les chambres étaient spacieuses, les lits confortables, la vue magnifique. Certes, les chambres étaient doubles, mais Riku partageait la sienne avec Axel. Quant à Sora, il était avec Roxas. Il n'y aurait donc aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il avait suffi de persuader les deux jeunes gens d'aller faire un tour de leur côté, Tifa les laissait sortir le soir. Le plan était parfait, tout collait. Sora allait pouvoir avoir son moment parfait dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il sourit aux anges à cette pensée. Marluxia, qui regardait du côté de son jeune ami, s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la pureté des traits de Sora, de la candeur de son regard d'enfant, et de la mélancolie de son cœur malmené par la vie. Puis ses yeux dévièrent vers Demyx. Celui-ci était à nouveau penché sur sa guitare. Il jouait très doucement, pour lui même, et Marluxia savait qu'il s'agissait de la mélodie qu'il avait composée quelques minutes auparavant. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la panique qui emplit le cœur du garçon aux cheveux roses. Comment pourrait-il tenir, avec pareille merveille si près de lui, sans pouvoir le toucher ? Demyx était le seul, l'unique, avec lequel il ne pouvait se permettre d'être un salaud. Car le blond, sous ses dehors de gentil optimiste, était un garçon sensible, facilement blessé. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Marluxia ne voulait pas, c'était blesser Demyx. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Pire, quelque chose en lui, dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, lui _ordonnait_ de ne pas le faire. Cependant, il rongeait son frein, et ne s'en cachait pas auprès des autres. Il détestait être frustré.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**titPiou :** Je pensais avoir été suffisamment claire sur ce point :S Je suis désolée si ça t'a paru brumeux. En fait, Hayner, au plus profond de lui, a toujours aimé Seifer. Mais son tempérament timide qu'il cache derrière son côté bagarreur l'empêchait de donner libre cours à ses sentiments. Voilà, j'espère que j'ai pu t'aider et que la suite te plaira ! ;)

**Hagarendrawer :** Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs comme toi. Merci de suivre cette fic. Si tu es interéssé(e) (je sais pas si tu es une fille ou un garçon é.è désolée) par mes fics, tu peux me retrouver aussi sur mon site officiel : _http:/arisuxcocainefanfictions._. Voilà, bonne lecture !

Roxas ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa son menton sur ses genoux. La pensée qu'il allait être seul avec Axel toute la soirée le rendait franchement maussade, une fois la joie du travail bien fait passée. Cependant il préférait le cacher à moitié, histoire de ne pas froisser son meilleur ami. Après tout, c'était pour lui qu'il faisait cela, et il était sûr que Sora en aurait fait de même à sa place.

Donc il allait devoir se coltiner le rouquin toute une soirée. À cette pensée, il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment. Après tout, ils se détestaient. Il supposait que de son côté, Axel devait penser exactement la même chose.

En effet, de son côté, Axel réfléchissait également à la soirée qu'il allait devoir passer avec Roxas. Mais il y pensait en des termes légèrement plus neutres. Il se disait seulement qu'il allait passer toute une soirée avec un garçon qui le détestait. Et que cela risquait d'être tendu. Malgré tout, il avait hâte de le voir et appréhendait à la fois, car il sentait que Roxas se cachait derrière un masque, et qu'il se demandait jusqu'où il faudrait le pousser pour qu'il le tombe. Cela promettait d'être intéressant.

Axel esquissa un sourire satisfait et referma son téléphone. Oui, très intéressant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Riku sans même lever les yeux de son roman.

Axel inclina la tête et lut l'auteur sur la couverture du livre.

-De Sade ? Tu emmènes des bouquins du maître du sadisme en classe peinture ? Tu veux t'en inspirer ou quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que Sora t'a envoyé ?

Le rouquin dut se retenir au bord de son lit pour ne pas tomber. Comment Riku avait-il deviné qu'il avait reçu un message, et de Sora en plus ?

-Comment … ?

-Ton téléphone fait un boucan de tous les diables quand il vibre, expliqua posément Riku, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. J'ai regardé, une petite enveloppe était apparue sur l'écran externe de ton portable, et dessus il était écrit « Sora ». J'ai donc supposé que Sora t'avait envoyé un texto. Maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Axel regarda l'écran externe de son téléphone avec un petit sourire amusé puis se décida à répondre à Riku.

-Il a dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à te joindre, que c'était pour cela qu'il m'envoyait le message à moi. Il a dit « rendez-vous devant l'horloge à 19h ». Cela nous concerne tous les deux, étant donné qu'il y sera avec Roxas.

-Parfait.

Riku referma son livre après y avoir glissé un marque-page, puis se leva de son lit.

-On a une vingtaine de minutes avant de partir, vu qu'il y a toujours le risque qu'on se perde dans la ville.

-Au pire on passera par les égouts, sourit Axel en s'allongeant, les mains derrière la tête.

Riku secoua la tête, riant à moitié, puis disparut dans le couloir. Le rouquin, quant à lui, regardait le plafond, l'air fasciné. La soirée promettait d'être très intéressante. Il était sûr qu'il arriverait à faire sortir Roxas de ses gonds. Et à ce moment-là, il verrait enfin qui était le vrai Roxas.

Il avait hâte.

Riku regarda le panneau au-dessus de sa tête. Il indiquait « Gare » et pointait vers le haut de la rue. Normal, puisque c'était la rue de la Gare. Cependant ils avaient mis tant de temps à la trouver qu'elle leur apparaissait comme une sorte de messie.

-Axel, j'ai trouvé.

Le rouquin qui s'était affalé sur un muret pour fumer une cigarette s'approcha au pas de course.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ouais. C'est par là haut. On est cons quand même, on n'était pas loin.

L'argenté sourit tandis qu'Axel improvisait une petite danse de la joie qui lui fit tomber sa cigarette. Les deux amis rirent en chœur et montèrent la rue sans se presser, car de toute façon ils étaient partis en avance.

Une fois en haut, ils reconnurent les petites têtes blondes et brunes de Sora et Roxas. Sora était sur un skate-board, il s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, perché sur les roulettes arrières. Roxas, quant à lui, était assis sur les escaliers de la gare, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il l'avait probablement piquée à Sora, car il ne fumait que très rarement et n'achetait donc jamais de paquets.

Lorsqu'il vit son petit ami arriver, le châtain sauta de la planche et courut vers lui comme un enfant court vers sa mère. Riku sourit. Sora avait les joues rosées par la brise et le souffle accéléré par le skate. Il était désirable, violable même. L'argenté n'imaginait même pas ce que ça serait, plus tard dans la soirée.

Prenant son petit ami dans ses bras, il embrassa sa tempe en lui soufflant qu'il lui avait manqué. Axel ne pu retenir un petit sourire mi-amusé, mi-attendri, devant cette scène.

Roxas n'avait pas bougé, il observait le rouquin d'un œil distrait, à travers son nuage de fumée blanche. L'idée de passer la soirée avec lui ne le réjouissait toujours pas, mais elle lui semblait moins horrible qu'une heure auparavant. Après tout, ça ne serait l'histoire que d'une heure, deux heures maximum. Ça n'était tout de même pas la mort.

Sora et Riku revinrent vers leurs amis, leur faisant comprendre d'un petit signe de tête qu'ils allaient y aller. Roxas fit le signe de la victoire à l'intention de Sora, puis écrasa sa cigarette, regardant son ami s'en aller.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Le blond se tourna vers Axel, qui venait de parler. Celui-ci était entrain de s'allumer une cigarette et ne le regardait donc pas, peut-être pour ne pas le gêner.

-J'aimerais bien monter en haut de l'horloge, répondit Roxas en haussant les épaules. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, on peut se retrouver ici.

-Non, je viens. Sinon tu risques de tomber. Cette fois-ci, il le regardait, un petite sourire cynique sur les lèvres. Roxas eut soudain très envie de lui foutre sa main dans la figure, rien que pour effacer ce sourire débile, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir.

-Alors allons-y, répondit-il sans perdre son sang-froid.

Il passa devant. Derrière lui, Axel retint un juron. Il avait bien cru que cette fois Roxas s'énerverait et lui balancerait ses quatre vérités en travers de la face. Cependant, le blondinet tenait bien le choc. « Il ne tiendra pas longtemps » pensa Axel en soufflant une bouffée de fumée.

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers qui menaient à l'horloge, Roxas toujours en tête. Il essayait, sans succès, d'oublier la présence du rouquin derrière lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet, Roxas fit un petit « oh ! » étonné. C'était encore plus beau qu'il l'avait pensé. De là-haut, on voyait très bien le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon, colorant le ciel d'orange et de rose. C'était si beau qu'il eut le souffle coupé.

Axel alla s'asseoir au bord du toit, mais pas trop tout de même, car il était prudent, et observa lui aussi le paysage.

-C'est ça qu'il faudrait dessiner.

Roxas le regarda sans rien dire. Le rouquin souriait posément, plongé dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil.

-M'enfin, de toute façon ça n'est pas ça qui te fera sortir de l'ombre, ajouta Axel en lançant son mégot dans le vide.

L'autre tilta.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Allez, tu sais bien que tu vis dans l'ombre de Sora, qui paraît cent fois plus doué que toi, dans tous les domaines. Attention, je ne dis pas que c'est vrai. Je dis seulement que c'est l'impression que cela donne.

Roxas serra doucement les poings et s'adossa à l'horloge pour essayer de garder son calme. Le fait qu'il soit dans l'ombre de Sora était un sujet sensible qu'il ne fallait pas aborder avec lui, si l'on ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences. Remarquant que Roxas se taisait, Axel continua.

-C'est vrai quoi, ça doit être chiant d'être toujours « le meilleur ami de Sora ». Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Ça ne te regarde en aucun cas. Boucle-la.

-Au moins dix ans, pas vrai ? Plus même ? Allez quoi, t'es trop une mauviette pour te faire remarquer, ou quoi ? T'es juste lâche et tu trouves que c'est un bon compromis ? D'un côté Sora a toute la célébrité, ce qui ne semble pas lui déplaire tant que ça, et de l'autre toi tu peux rester tranquillement derrière lui. C'est ça, Roxas ?

-Je t'ai dit de la boucler !

Axel regarda Roxas. Celui-ci frémissait de rage, ses poings étaient si serrés que ses phalanges étaient blanches et ses yeux étaient baissés vers le sol. Le rouquin esquissa un sourire satisfait.

-Oh, alors c'est là ton point faible. Ta lâcheté. Tu n'oses pas te mettre en avant parce que tu as la frousse, donc tu te caches derrière le roitelet du lycée qui s'occupe de sauver ta tête.

-Tu vas voir si j'ai la frousse !

Roxas sauta sur Axel et le saisit par le col, le faisant pencher par-dessus le rebord du toit. Celui-ci, l'instant de frayeur passé, sourit de plus belle.

-Voilà. C'est ça que je veux. Montre-moi le vrai Roxas. Celui qui enrage. Montre-moi la tempête qui gronde à l'intérieur de toi.

Le blondinet avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Il balança son poing dans la figure d'Axel puis détourna la tête, ne bougeant cependant pas d'un pouce.

Le coup accusé, Axel saisit les poignets de Roxas et les enserra dans ses longs doigts fins. L'autre voulut se débattre, mais le rouquin était plus grand et plus costaud.

-Roxas. Montre-moi, murmura-t-il, son visage n'étant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de Roxas.

Celui-ci s'arrêta d'un seul coup de bouger, s'apercevant soudain qu'il était à califourchon sur Axel et que, de l'extérieur, ils devaient plutôt ressembler à un jeune couple. Il rougit façon écrevisse.

-Lâche-moi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Là, ils y étaient. C'était là le cœur du problème. Roxas ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette aversion totale pour Axel.

-Parce que tu es un crétin arrogant, répondit-il simplement, les yeux toujours baissés.

-Je crois surtout que je te fais peur. Parce que moi j'assume pleinement mes actes, et que ça, ça t'effraie plus que tout. Tu sais très bien que je serais capable de te violer sur ce toit et d'ensuite aller le raconter à tout le lycée.

-T'irais en taules, et ça te ferait les pieds.

Axel rit doucement, et Roxas ne put s'empêcher de sourire au ridicule de la situation. Il se trouvait sur le toit d'une horloge géante, à moitié affalé sur un type qu'il était censé détester cordialement.

-J'avoue que je préfère quand tu souris, Rox.

-Ne m'appelle pas Rox.

-Je t'ai toujours appelé Rox dans ton dos. (Axel eut un léger sourire tendre) Moi je t'aime bien, tu sais.

Il lâcha l'un des poignets du plus jeune et glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux, éprouvant enfin le plaisir d'effleurer ces pics blonds qui ornaient la tête de Roxas. Il s'était toujours demandé quelle texture ses cheveux avaient.

-Tu ne mets pas de gel ?

-Non, je suis comme Sora : mes cheveux ne subissent pas la gravité.

Ils rirent. Roxas s'aperçut que parler avec Axel était une chose aisée et naturelle, une fois qu'on se laissait un peu approcher. Si le rouquin pouvait paraître rude d'abord, il se révélait finalement charmant et très drôle.

Axel fit glisser ses doigts le long de la nuque de Roxas, jusqu'à caresser sa joue brûlante. Son sourire avait quelque chose de rassurant, Roxas eut presque envie de se laisser aller.

-Comment suis-je censé me comporter avec toi, Axel ?

-Sois toi-même. C'est tout ce que je veux.

-Mais alors je ne vais plus pouvoir te détester.

-Ça t'effraie ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, Roxas décida d'être honnête.

-… Oui.

-Alors, va au-devant de ta peur.

-Comment je dois faire ?

Axel leva les sourcils bien haut, suggestif. Roxas fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, histoire d'obliger le rouquin à formuler tout haut sa demande.

-Embrasse-moi… Murmura celui-ci, les deux émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux plantées dans les saphirs de ceux de Roxas.

Celui-ci sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Il se pencha lentement, hésitant. Pour l'aider, et aussi parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, Axel se releva légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond.


End file.
